The Return of The Hunger Games
by District18
Summary: In the story there are these two characters named Star Whisper and Luke Hunt. They are caught in the woods and that is breaking a rule. So the HUnger Games are back on. And then the two friends find out that they are going against each other in the games.
1. Chapter 1: The Bad News

Today was the begining of the New Year.

Usually every year there is an event called The Hunger Games.

But not this year because one year a girl from District 11 made a rule saying, "There will be no more Hunger Games.

Unless someone breaks a rule of any sort." The thing was there were two people that was breaking a rule by

hunting in the woods.

It was Star Whisper and Luke hunt. Every morning Star gets up early and goes hunting with her best friend Luke.

While they were hunting they saw these people wearing white.

The two people were the Capitol lookouts.

Before Star was able to duck down one of the lookouts saw her.

They started coming their way. Star and Luke just sat there.

But while one of the lookouts was running out of the blue he got shot with an arrow.

Star looks to her right, no one was there,then she looked to her left.

Her sister was the one who shot him. "SKY GET OUT OF HERE!" Star yelled.

Before Sky could run out of the woods the guy got his gun out and down fell her sister Sky.

Star ran to her sister while Luke ran after the lookout.

When Star reached Sky you could tell that Sky was dead.

The lookout shot her right in the head. "I couldn't get the other lookout. He ran to fast." said Luke when he came back."

I don't really care right know." said Star.

Luke tried to comfort her while she was crying, but she kept on saying, "leave me alone."

At about thirty minutes Star took Sky and carried her to their house.

Star burried Sky in her backyard, and had a little ceremonie for her.

After that Star went straight to bed. The next morning Star herd someone banging on her door.

So she went downstairs to see who it was. It was Luke. "What do you want?" said Star. "Just get dressed

there is something important I need to show you." said Luke."Well what is it?" said Star. "Just get

dressed,NOW." yelled Luke. So Star went upstairs and put the usual on. Shirt, ripped pants, and socks. Then

they were off. "Where are you taking me?" asked Star while Luke was practically dragging her."You will see."

Luke said. Five minutes later they were in town. There was a big croud at the stage where they hold all the

events. When Star and Luke reached the stage a big screen kicked on, and a person showed up. The person

said,"Hello my name is President Snow. I got some news for all of you. One of my lookouts saw two people out

hunting in the woods. You know the rules. And those two broke them. So you all know what that meens. The

games are back on!" he said. Then the screen shut off. Star couldn't believe it. It was her and Luke's falt that t

he Games are going back on.


	2. Chapter 2: The Coming

Chapter 2

Star couldn't believe it.

All that was running through her mind was, the games are back on the games are back on!

She was so mad at herself. It was her fault that the games are back on.

All of a sudden she heard a knock at the door. She peeked through her curtain and saw it was the Capitol men.

The Capitol men were guarding something or guarding someone. She had no choice but to open the door.

When she opened it up a medium sized man walked out from the circle the Capitol men was making.

That man was President Snow. "What do you want?" said Star.

"I know it was you out in the woods. The next time we catch you out in the woods again your sister won't be

the only one in the ground."

President Snow said. When he was done talking to Star he left. Star was frightened!

She shut the door and went to sit down and thought about all the things that just happened.

While she was sitting there she heard another knock at the door.

"Oh great, I hope it's not President Snow again." Star said in her head.

She peeked in the curtain and saw that it was Luke. Star opened the door. "Did he come here?" said Luke

worried. "Yeah President Snow did come." said Star.

"What did he say to you?" said Luke. "He said, If we catch you in the woods again your sister won't be the

only one in the ground." said Star. "What did he say to you?" asked Star.

"He said, If he catches me in the woods again he is going to kill my family and me." said Luke.

Star and Luke went inside and sat down.

"Star we can't go in the woods again." said Luke. "Why can't we?" said Star?

"I don't want my family to get killed!" said Luke.

"I need to go back in the woods though." said Star. "Why is that?" said Luke.

"How am I going to live? How are you going to provide you and your family?" said Star.

"I don't know." said Luke sadly. "I'm telling you Luke. The woods are my life.

I can't just not go there because someone told me not to." said Star.

"I should get home. My mom doesn't like me out when it is dark. Anyways we have a big day

tomorrow." said Luke. "Ok see ya tomorrow." said Star.

Luke got up and went home. Star had no clue what the big day was tomorrow.

She went up stairs in her bed. Laying down and looking up at the ceiling she remembered

what the big day was.

It was the REAPINGS!


	3. Chapter 3: Begining of Reapings

Chapter 3

Star woke up by the sound of knocking.

She couldn't believe that there was people up this early.

So she got up,went downstairs,and looked in the curtain to see who it was.

Of course it was Luke. "What do you want?" said Star in a grumpy way.

"First off, Why aren't you dressed? Also today is the REAPINGS!" said Luke.

"Oh yeah I forgot! I'm going to go get dressed. I'll be right back down." said Star.

"You better hurry! Don't forget to put something nice on!" said Luke.

In like five seconds Star was running down the stairs in a very pretty dress.

"Wow you cleaned up nice." said Luke.

"Thanks! Now lets go to the reapings!" said Star.

They ran to the area where it was taking place. They got their shot taken and everything.

When everyone was done getting the shot they had to get on the girls side and the boys

had to get on the boys side.

When they got all situated a girl came out.

"Hello my name is Effie!" Effie said. "I will be announcing who the victors are! Lets start with District 1!"

In Stars mind she was thinking...now it is time for the Reapings to begin!


	4. Chapter 4: Reapings of District 1

Chapter 4

"It is time for the Reapings to be held. We are going to start with District 1.

The girls will go first." said Effie.

While Effie was digging her hand in the bowl Star couldn't to find out who the victor will be.

"Alright lets see who the victor will be for the girls. And the girl victor is...

PIPER FIRESTONE!" Effie said. Every one made a path way

to the stage. Scared looking Piper walked down the path. When she reached the stage

she walked up the stairs very slowly. And all the girls went back to their normal place. Piper looked about 12 years old. Star felt bad for her.

"Does anyone want to volunteer?" Effie said.

No one said anything. "Alright everyone give around of applause to the girl victor, Piper Firestone." said Effie.

Everyone applaused for her. Star looked over to where the District 1 girls were standing.

A lot of them looked relieved.

* * *

><p>"Now that is done, it is the boys turn!" Effie said with excitement.<p>

While Effie was digging her hand around in the bowl Star looked over to where the District 1 boys were standing.

They looked very nervous.

"Alright lets see who the victor is for the boys. And the victor is...

BLAZE RODER!" said Effie.

Just like the girls the boys made a path way for Blaze.

Exept Blaze didn't look to scared. But then he looked like he was 16 years old. When he reached

the stage the boys went back to their places.

"Would anyone like to volunteer for Blaze?" Effie said.

No one said a word.

"Alright everyone give around of applause to our boys victor, Blaze Roder!

* * *

><p>Piper and Blaze please shake hands. You two will be training together.<p>

You go through that door and when you get pass the doors there will be a person with the number 1

on his shirt. That is your trainer. Have fun!

Now lets move on to District 2!" said Effie.

Oh gosh! Star was thinking. I am in District 2!


	5. Chapter 5: Reapings of District 2

Chapter 5

"Now we are on to District 2! Girls will be going first!" said Effie.

Star was very very nervous. She did not want her name to be called.

While Effie was digging her hand around in the bowl Star was looking around to see if she could find Luke.

When she was looking she found him! "That wasn't soo hard!" Star said.

Then again he was very tall so he did kinda of stood out!

Star waved to him and mouthed *Good Luck* to him.

"Alright the girl victor for District 2 is...

STAR WHISPER!" said Effie excitedly. All the girls made a path way for her.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe that I just got chosen!" that is what Star was thinking in her head.

"Does anyone want to volunteer?" Effie said.

Sadly no one said a word.

While Effie was digging her hand in the bowl Star was looking at Luke.

She mouthed...*I am soo scared* to Luke.

* * *

><p>"Now we are going to do the boys. " said Effie.<p>

Still digging her hand in the bowl she finally pulls out a name.

"And the boy victor is...

LUKE HUNT!" Effie said.

Star couldn't believe it. She almost passed out on has to face her best friend.

* * *

><p>When Luke was walking to the stage Star and Luke was looking at each other.<p>

They were frightened.

"Does anyone want to volunteer?" said Effie.

No one said anything.

"Alrighty then. You two shake hands, walk through those doors, look for the number 2, and you will be all

good!" said Effie.

When Star and Luke got through the doors they kept on staring at each other.

"I am so scared. I can't believe this happened to us." Star said.

"I know. But we just got to do our best." said Luke.

"Lets just go and find our person and get to our rooms." said Star.

"Alright." said Luke.

so the found their guy and he showed them their rooms.

that night Star couldn't get any sleep because she could not stop thinking of

the reapings. And she was thinking about the arena.

In Stars case she was having a bad dream.

before Star woke up the last person to say something was Luke.

"Star you better say good-bye to life. Because this will be your last time seeing the world."

Star woke up screaming.

"Oh my gosh. Star was thinking. "Luke may try to kill me."


	6. Chapter 6: Reapings of Distirct 3

Chapter 6

Star didn't get any sleep that night. When ever she tried to close her

eyes the dream would just pop back in her head. So what she did was sneak out of her room and

went to go see if Luke was up.

"Hey Luke. Are you up?" said Star. No one answered. So then she just wondered around for a while. Then she

had to go back to her room because she saw her trainer.

Right when she got in her room the trainer came knocking on her

door. "What do you want?" said Star.

"It is time for you to watch the Reapings of District 3." said

her trainer. "Wait trainer!" Star said kinda loud.

"Yes my dear?" he said. "What is your name?" Said Star. "My name is...Zephyer." After he said his name he just walked away. "Don't

forget to get up." he yelled down the hall.

Star was getting up when all of a sudden her designers came in.

"Hello! My name is Silver! I am your makeup Artist!" said Silver. "My name is

Fiona. I am the one who desinges your clothes! And this is Misty.

She is the other clothes desinger." said Fiona.

"Wait aren't we missing someone?" said Silver. "Why yes we are!" said Misty.

"Where is he? Oh here he comes!" said Fiona.

He? Star was thinking. "Hello,my name is Fluke. I will be doing your hair." he said.

So they all started getting me all dressed and prepped for I don't know really.

Everyone was working on something.

Fluke was doing my hair, while Silver was doing my makeup.

Then on the other side of the room

Fiona and Misty were designing my clothes. "So Star what are some of your favorite things?" asked Misty.

"Well I like weapons. My favorite weapon is my knives! My favorite color is red.

Why do you want to know?"asked Star.

"Well sometimes it heps us design our clothes that we make. And I have the perfect

idea! The design that I am making is for your training outfit." said Misty.

"The oufit i am making is not for training at all." said Fiona.

While evryone was doing something Star was thinking about how the arena is going to be.

She was thinking,,Am I going to die? "Well I am all done! Do you like? Fluke and Silve said at the same time.

"Yes it looks wonderful!" said Star.

Her hair was in a waterfall braid. While her makeup was red and brown. It looked

really pretty. "Well is evryone ready? The reapings are about to start." said Zephyer. "We are almost ready. Just one more touch. WALA! Your outfit is done.

Everyone get out so i can help her get in to the top." said Fiona.

Her top was a red shirt then had a black leather jacket go over it! It was really pretty:)

And her bottoms were black skinny jeans with some boots.

It was really cute! "I love it!" said Star. When she walked out of her room and went to the

living room everyone was amazed on how pretty she looked.

"Alright everyone sit down the Reapings are about to start." said Zephyer.

* * *

><p>"Hello everyone! I all hope you had a good night sleep!" said Effie.<p>

Well I for sure didn't. That is what Star was thinking.

"Anyways lets begin the reapings! Starting with District 3. And girls first!" said Effie.

"The girl victor for District 3 is...KORA WHITE!" said Effie.

Kora walked up to the stage. She looked like she was only 7 years old.

I felt so bad for her.

"Would anyone like to volunteer?" said Effie. No one said anything.

Kora started crying. "Its alright Kora you will be fine.

* * *

><p>Now it is the boys turn." Effie said.<p>

"The boy victior is...TATE STUNG!" said Effie.

The boys made a path way for Tate.

Now Star felt really bad for him. Just by looking at him he looked like he was only 5.

In the crowd i could see this man crying and this woman. I

think it was his parents.

When he got onto the stage Effie asked,"Would anyone like to voulunteer?"

"I would." said the man that was crying. His wife was bawling now.

She mouthed to him...*Good Luck,I Love You*

His dad went to the stage and hugged his little boy.

"I love you and I will try to return." the dad said to his son.

The capitol people took the boy and gave him to his mom.

"Well that was a first! Would anyone like to volunteer?" said Effie.

The place was silent. "Ok then you to shake hands. Then walk throught those doors and find a person

with a number 3. He will be your trainer." said Effie.

"Now on to District 4!" Effie said excitedly.

* * *

><p>"Well that was crazy! I have never seen that done before." said Silver.<p>

"I feel so bad for Kora. Also the father." said Star.

" You can not let that distract you Star. You have to try very hard and not feel bad for anyone else.

You want to come out of there don't you?" said Zephyer.

"Yes I do." Star said kinda scared. "So Luke you have been very quiet. What is

on your mind?" said Zephyer.

"Oh nothing I am just thinking. I am worried about some stuff." he said.

"Well what kind of stuff?" said Misty.

" Stuff like if I am going to make it out or not." said Luke.

"Hey were you listening to me when i was talking to Star?" said Zephyer.

"No..." said Luke.

"Well do not let anything distract you. Just try your hardest and you will do good.

If you don't think you can do well then you have two options.

One is you will probably die if you don't try. The second one is

you can team up with people. your decision." said Zephyer.

"OK everyone be quiet The reapings

are back on." said Star.


	7. Chapter 7: Reapings of District 4

Chapter 7

"Now we are off to District 4! I wonder if there will be any more exciting things!" said Effie.

"The girl victor for District 4 is...

... RAE SWEETHEART! Come on to

the stage!" said Effie. Luna looked like she was 15 or 16. But the thing was whe she

was walking up to the stage she was smiling.

"Why are you smiling? Usually when peopl e get called they

are crying or scared." said Effie in a weird voice.

"Well I am smiling because I am excited. I can't wait to go into the arena and kill people!"

Rae said. "So do you want to return home?" said Effie in a

questioning voice.

"Actually I don't care if I die or not. I have no one to return home to so what

is the point." said RAe getting teared up.

"What do you mean you have no one to return home to?" said Effie.

"What I mean is everyone in my family died. No one left." said Rae. She was getting

really stuffed up and about to cry.

"Well then everyone give around of applause to RAE SWEETHEART! Would

anyone like to volunteer?" said Effie. No one said a word.

"Alrighty then! Welcome Rae!" said Effie.

* * *

><p>"Now we are off to the boys." said Effie.<p>

while Effie was digging her hand in the bowl the camera men were

showing the people the crowd. He went to the boys side and a lot of them

looked really nervous.

"Alright I have the boys' name in my hand

and the boy victor for District 4 is...

... BUCK HUNT!" said Effie. The boys made a path way for Buck.

"Hey isn't that crazy! He has the same last name as

you Luke!" said Silver.

"Yeah that is crazy..I don't remember having a brother." said Luke.

"Well mayve he isn't your brother maybe he just has the same last name." said

Fionna. "True" said Luke.

"Alrighty you to shake hands,walk through those doors. and look for the person with the number four on

his t-shirt." said Effie. So they shook hands and walked throught the doors.

"Ok everyone listen up. We are going to wait 2 hours to start

District 5. So you can all go home and try to find something to eat.

So totalo." said Effie.

* * *

><p>"Wow well that is a first." said Misty.<p>

"So now that we have a little time do you guys want to grab something to eat?"

said Zephyer.

"Please excuse me." said Luke.

"Where are you going?" said Star.

Luke didn't reply. "Don't go! We have a lot of work to do and

you have to learn some new stuff." said Zephyer yelling.

"I will go check up on him." said Star.

So Star walked down the hall and got to his room

and started knocking.

He didn't answer. So she did it again and this time he did answer.

* * *

><p><strong>Lukes<strong> **P.O.V.**

"Hey what is the matter?" said Star.

"Oh nothing."

"Well then why did you run out of the room so

quickly?" said Star.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes. You can tell me anything we are best friends remember.

Can I come in?" said Star.

"Sure."

So they went into his dorm and sat down on the

couch so he could tell the story.

"Well do you remember that dude.

BLAKE HUNT. I think

he is my long lost brother."

Star just sat there with her mouth wide open.

"What do you mean?" said Star. "Well when I was little my dad left us.

I remember him telling us that he was going to take something

very special to us.

He must have took Blake because one

day we were searching and searching. And we could never find him."

"Oh wow. Are you a little afraid to say

anything to him?" said Star. "Well kinda."

All of a sudden they hear a knock

on the door. "Who is it?" said Star. "It is Zephyer.

May I come in?" he said. Star looks at Luke. "Yes you can come in." said Star.

So he walks in and sits on the couch besides Luke.

"Is everything alright?" said Zephyer.

Luke looked at Star and started

talking. "Well there is something.

You remember BLAKE HUNT." "Yes I do. He was the guy that had the same last name but

you are not related." said Zephyer.

"Well actually I am related to him. He was my long lost brother.

We got split up when we were little."

"Well you can't let that stop you from trying in the games." said Zephyer.

"Com on lets go grab something to eat." said

Star.

* * *

><p>When they got down to thedining room they saw that<p>

Silver, Misty, and Fiona were already digging into the food.

"Thanks for waiting for us!" said

Luke sarcastically. "Oh no problem!" said Fiona.

So Luke and Star sat down and started digging in.

"Ok guys. We only have one hour left. So lets hurry up because

I have to talk to Luke and Star about

something. Silver and

Misty were sad. They didn't want to leave.

But Fiona made them come. "Com on guys lets go play a game!" Fiona said.

So when they all left Zephyer sat down and set

down a book. "What is this?" said Star.

"That is what I was just about to tell you.

This is a book about training. You each get one.

You can read it whenever you want. If you read this it may help you stay alive.

So here is your book and here is yours." said Zephyer.

He gave Star and Luke a book.

"This is so awesome! Thanks!" said Star.

"No problem.

Do you like it Luke?" said Zephyer.

"Yeah its great." he said a little sadly.

He is still a little sad about him fighting against his brother.

"Well I am going to see

how Silver and Misty are doing. You guys can go and do whatever." asid Zephyer.

Zephyer left and Star and Luke are just sitting there.

"I love this book. Don't you?!" said Star?

"Sure." said Luke. "What is your deal. I mean I know what the problem is but you just have to let it go.

Go and talk to him if you want. Maybe that will help." said Star.

"I just can't. I don't want to. Anyways

It wouldn't help. You should just stya out of it. Its not any of your bussines.

" said Luke. "I am sorry I was just trying to help." said Star.

"Well maybe you should stop

trying so hard and worry about your self." said Luke.

Star couldn't believe what Luke just said to her.

"You know what. Fine I will." said Star.

Zephyer came running in.

"Is everything alright?" he said. "Yepp it is perfect" said Luke sarcastically.

"Well the reapings are back on you should come watch it." said

Zephyer. Star, Luke, aand Zephyer walked into the

living room. Star sat far away from

Luke. And Luke sat far away from Star. "are you guys Sure evrything is Alright?" said Zephyer.

"YES" saiid Luke and Star at the same time in a

yelling type angry voice. "Alrigty then" said

Zephyer. In Star's mind she was thinking...This is going

to be a bad time for me and Luke.

And in Luke's mind he was thinking...Star better watch out because she doesn't know

what is coming her way.

Star and Luke looked at each other. When they did

they looked really angry and such.

"Everyone pay attention the Reapings

are back on." said Silver.


	8. Chapter 8: Reapings of District 5

Chapter 8

"Hello everyone! I hope you had a nice lunch if some of you even had some food." said Effie.

"Geez she is very rude. That is not nice at all." said Misty.

"Lets get started! With District 5." said Effie.

What Star has been noticing is that the crowd is getting smaller and smaller.

"Why is the crowd getting smaller and smaller Zephyer?"

said Star. "The crowds

are getting smaller because once evry District is done the people from those

Districts don't have to come anymore." he said.

"Oh I see." said Star. "Hey everyone be quiet they are about to

announce the girl victor." said Luke.

"And the girl victor for District 5 is...

TILLY BESUS!" said Effie. The girls made a path way for

her. Star was thinking that Tilly looked like she was 11

or 12 years old. "Welcome Tilly! How old are you?" said Effie.

"I am 10 years old." said Tilly.

Oh wow I was off. Star said in her mind.

"AWWWW she has the cutest voice ever! I love it soo much

" said Silver.

"Everyone give a round of applause for Tilly!"

said Effie. Everyone gave her an applause. A very little applause.

* * *

><p>"Now it is the boys turn!" said Effie.<p>

"I wonder if anyone is going to be related to this person." said Fiona.

Star looked at Luke. "The boy victor is...

JAY HEFLER!" said Effie.

The boys made a path way for Jay. While he was walking up Star

was thinking about the age. Star was thinking that he was

about 15. He walked up on the stage.

"Hello there Jay. What is your age?" Effie asked.

"I am 15." he said. "NAILED IT!" Star said out loud. "What was that about?" said Misty.

"Oops sorry I wasn't supposed to say that out loud." said Star.

"Everyone give a round of applause for JAy!

Yout to shake hands and walk throught those doors and find

a person with the number 5 on him. He

will be your trainer." said Effie. So they both shooked hands and they walked throught the doors.

"Ok everyone we are done for today.

I will see some of you tomorrow. Be here at 10:00 A.M.

If some of you don't know what A.M. means..it means in the morning.

Well bye bye!" said Effie.

* * *

><p>"Geez that girl can be very rude." said Fionna.<p>

Well now what are we going to do?" said Star.

"We are going to train." said Zephyer. "But isn't that against the rules?" said Star.

"Unfortuantlly yes it is. But we are going to do it anyway." said Zephyer.

"What happens if we get caught?" said Luke.

"Well you could die Or you could get disqualified. I think that is all." said Zephyer.

"Oh well ok. Lets go train...but shouldn't we read our books

first." said Star. " Oh you will be fine." said Zephyer.

So they got off the couch and started following Zephyer.

"Where are we going?" asked Star.

"We are going to a place where no one knows about except me.

" said Zephyer. Star and Luke look at each other.

While they are looking at each other Star mouths *Sorry* to him. He just turns his head away.

"We are here!" said Zephyer excitedly.

When they walked in it was like a big gym place.

"This place is sweet!" said Luke.

"How did you find it?" said Star.

"That is a secret." said Zephyer. "So what are we going to do today?" said Star excitedly.

"We are going to find what weapen you are best with." said Zephyer.

When they were looking around the room

they saw that Zephyer had disappeared. "Where did he go?" said Luke.

"I am not sure." said Star.

While they were talking Zephyer started walking with a ton of things in his hands.

Star and luke ran over to him to help him.

"What are these things?" said Star. "These are some weapons." said Zephyer.

Star and Luke backed away. They didn't

want to get hurt or anything. "Don't worry they won't hurt

!" said Zephyer.

"OH NOO!" said Star and Luke at the same time.

"Goty ya!" Zephyer said.

He was sitting on the ground dying laughing.

"That was not funny!" said Luke.

"Ok stop playing around I want to test out the weapons!" said Star.

So Zephyer got out the weapons and put them on a stand. There were knives, bows, rocks, slingshots, and

many more other things.

So Star and Luke went aroung the room trying out the wweapons.

Luke first went to the knives. He grabbed the knife and threw it at the target.

He didn't do so good. He missed the target.

So he put those down and went to a different table.

Star first went to the bow and arrow. She lifted it up and shot it. She got on the blue line.

So she put it down. Luke went to the swords. He practiced

Swinging it and it flew out of his hands. So

he desided to not do that one.

Star went to the sling shots. She practiced shooting it and she accidentally hit Zephyer in the head.

So she put that down. Luke went to the bow. He picked it up,

amed at the target and bam! "YESSSSS!" said Luke loudly.

"I hit the middle of the target!" he said.

"Looks like you found your weapon." said Zephyer and Star at the same time.

So Luke stated practicing the bow

while Star still searched. Star went to the knife table.

She picked up five knifes and threw them at the target.

"YEAHHHH!" screamed Star.

She started dancing and singing..I HIT THE BULLS EYE! I HIT THE BULLS EYE!

Luke and Zephyer walked over. "Looks

like you guys found your weapons. You may practice for a while." said Zephyer.

So Star and Luke started practicing.

"STOP!" said Zephyer. "What?" said Star and

Luke at the same time. "I hear somebody." said ZEphyer worridly.

Star and Luke stopped what they were doing and

stood there really quietly.

"You guys have had enough practice today." said Zephyer.

So Zephyer put the weapons away exept he left the knives

and bow and arrow for Star and Luke.

"Lets go." said Luke.

They left the place where they were practicing and went home.

When they got home Silver, Misty, and Fionna were scared.

"Where have you guys been?" said Fionna.

"Somewhere." said Zephyer.

"We thought something bad happened to you guys." said Silver.

"Nope Nothing. Well Star and Luke should be getting to bed. They have a long day tomorrow."

said Zephyer.

Star and Luke went to their rooms. When Star got to her

room she started reading her book.

She loved it! When Luke got to his room he went and watched tv.

After a while of tv he went to bed.

And after a while of the book Star went to bed. But she couldn't fall asleep.

So what she did was she snuck out of her room

and went on top of this roof. When she got up there she saw that Luke was up there.

"Hey." Star said quietly. "Hey. No sleep?" said Luke.

"Yepp. Hey I just want you to know that I am sorry for how I acted.

We are besties for life we can't stay mad at each othe forever." said Star. Luke was happy that Star appologised.

After she appologiseed his thought went away of killing

her. But he wasn't so sure if

he wanted her to live.

"Its fine. I kinda over reacted to. I wonder what

we are going to do tomorrow that is so big." said Luke.

" I know right! I hope it is something

did you read any of your book?" said Star.

"Actually I through it away." said Luke.

"Really it tells you a lot of tricks and tips." said Star. Star and Luke started talking then they heard a noise.

"Oh gosh they are probably looking for us.

We should go. Well bye!" said Star. "Bye." said Luke. Star

and Luke hugged then went downstairs.

Star and Luke went in to their rooms and went to bed.

While Star was laying in bed she was happy that her and Luke were friends again.

"But I am still not so sure about if Luke was going

to try to kill me or not.

That can't be true. I better get some sleep

I have a big day tomorrow." said Star talking to herself.

Then she fell asleep. What Star `didn't know was when her and Luke hugged

Luke stuck a camera on her clothes.

He has heard every word she had said.

"I may or may not try to kill you Star. You just have to wait and

see what the surprise is." said Luke.

After that he went and sat on his bed and started planning something.

Something that wasn't to good for anyone.


End file.
